A new story
by JunexDay forever
Summary: there was no war. Mar looses her boyfriend after he transfers to erudite. Will she find a new love in her instructer... Seth. MARXSETH (my characters) Mar is Tris and Tobias' daughter... I don't own anything but my characters.
1. The Ceremony

**Divergent fanfiction (AN: no war)**

**Chapter 1**

**Mar's POV**

Today's the day… choosing ceremony. I grab my boyfriend, Jake's hand as we settle down in the train waiting to get out. Jake was my best friend bout it escalated to much more. I love the way his blonde hair falls in his face or the way his eyes are a warm dark brown. I snuggle into his chest, he stiffens but quickly relaxes.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, he just shakes his head and looks away, I frown at him. I'm about to ask him something but it's time to go. I jump off the train not looking at Jake… My boyfriend for the past 7 months, my hope, my best friend, my… love. I shake it off and walk into the building ahead. When we get in there I see my mom and dad already in the crowd, I smile at them. Then go to my spot, the ceremony starts. They say the same thing every year. I zone out till I hear my name.

"Marina Eaton!" The announcer bellows. I walk down taking the knife in my hand I raise my hand the knife on my palm. I think hard… Erudite or Dauntless… not competition there. My hand goes over the dauntless bowl. I feel the blood trickle down my palm. I am officially dauntless.

I walk over to where all the new dauntless initiates are. Right now it's just me and an erudite transfer. I look up when they call Jake's name. Jake walks forward and hold the knife to his palm his hand goes over the dauntless bowl but he doesn't cut it. He hand then quickly goes over the erudite bowl his blood mixing with the rest.

He is no longer dauntless… my boyfriend transferred to erudite. He left me.

**(AN: next chapters will be longer) **


	2. random AN just think about it

**AN: I want you all to ponder something… So ya know how Tris has 7 fears… I feel like she just has one big fear… losing control…**

**1. With the crows… she wasn't in control of how they were attacking her…**

**2. How she was in a tank gradually filling with water… She wasn't in control of that…**

**3. And drowning, no is ever in control of that…**

**4. Being kidnaped**

**5. Men reaching for her, trying to kill her, in her Abnegation room, she is afraid of death because you can't control death**

**6. Intimacy, she is sacred of not being in control, that someone will try to control her.**

**7. And being forced to kill her family, someone is taking control of her actions, her will… making her chose.**

**So basically Tris only has one fear… losing control… that's three less than four. That is why I feel she only has one big fear…**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter it just came to mind…**

**Comment bellow if you think the same thing or maybe something a little different… I'd love to hear what you think.**


	3. The Jump

Chapter 2

Mar's POV

We, the Dauntless, leave first… as we always do. I run along with my friends, Meg, Dave, and Jerry, and the other fellow initiates, to the train. When I get on Meg, Dave, and I sit on the far end of the train car. They comfort me, stroke my hair, and tell me they are going to go to the erudite compound and beat the crap out of Jake. But I just smile and tell them I'm okay.

"We gotta jump guys!" One of the transfers yells. I hear someone scream in terror. "I'm not doing that, I'd rather be fractionless than dead." The others shrug at him. I grab Megan's hand.

"Let's go!" Megan and I jump than a couple minutes later Jerry and Dave follow. I see Max standing, waiting for us. When everyone gets off the train he speaks.

"As some of you know my name is Max, and the only way to get into this compound it through that hole right there. And if you can't do that then I'm sorry and you can leave." Max has gotten nicer since Eric, the former dauntless leader, unexpectedly died in his sleep and my dad took his position as leader and changed Dauntless back to its original glory. I walk forward and Max smiles at me.

"You gonna follow in your mothers footsteps, Mar?" He asks teasingly, eyebrows rose.

"Yep Max I'm gonna blow her and dad's records off the charts, starting with this." He smiles; I wave at everyone and jump. I scream in enjoyment the whole way down. I hit the net. I see a series of hands stretch out to me and I grab the closes one. When I get out of the net I see who helped me out. He is about 18 years old, he has shaggy medium length brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes. I smile at him and thank him. I can't remember his name but he looks familiar. I hear a familiar voice.

"Ha I told you Mar would be first jumper!" I look over and see my Uncle Uriah, He's not really my uncle but he's a close friend of my mom's so I call him that.  
"Hey Unc." He smiles.

"Did Megan stay?" I nod.

"Yes, your awesome daughter stayed in dauntless." I say sarcastically. Then I hear a scream. "See that's her right now." Uncle U laughs and then yells.

"Make an announcement Seth, Mar first jumper!" Then I remember Seth Trent, son of Alec and Amanda Trent, and also… My former crush… whom I embarrassed myself in front of a couple of years ago.


	4. The Jump Seth's POV

Chapter 3

Seth's POV

She comes down screaming in excitement, I know it's here right away. A couple of other guys and I hold out their hands to help her out. I feel her hand grip mine and I feel numb inside. When I pull her out of the net I notice her studying me, I feel butterflies in my stomach. She smiles at me and says thank you then I hear Uriah yell.

"Ha told you Mar would be first jumper!" 'Yep way to doubt your own daughter Uri.' I think to myself.

"Hey Unc." Mar says to him.

"Did Megan stay?" I can hear the anxiousness in his voice. Mar nods.

"Yes your awesome daughter stayed in dauntless." All of us hear a scream. "See that's her right now." Uri laughs than yells at me.

"Make an announcement Seth, Mar, First jumper." I repeat it loud enough for everyone in the crowd to hear. I turn back around to Mar. She I staring at me realization in her eyes. I look away, she doesn't know this… but I liked, and still like, her back. I just didn't and still don't have the guts to tell her, what a dauntless I am. She turns back to Uriah, now standing next to Marlene, hugging Megan, Zeke and Shauna waiting for Dave and Christina and Will waiting for Jerry.

"Where's Jake?" Marlene asks once all the initiates jump down. Mar looks away. I remember Jake is her boyfriend, I was always jealous of him… He had the girl I wanted.

"He transferred." Was all she said before walking to the cafeteria.

I take all the transfers on a tour before dinner. Since Four became a leader the transfers get to train with the dauntless-born. So Greg, the other trainer, and I get to teach them both. When I reach the cafeteria I smile because I smell… PIZZA. I grab a slice, some soda… and maybe *cough* defiantly *cough* a piece of dauntless cake. I sit down at the table with some of the initiates and not shortly after Greg sits next to me. I notice that there are 11 Dauntless- born, 1 Amity, 3 Erudite, and 5 Candors. Mar talks to me for the first time since the incident.

"So Seth how have you been?" I shrug my shoulders afraid to talk silently hoping Greg will take over the conversation… he does.

"Uh… Hey look there's Four." He says suddenly. Mar looks up and smiles.

"Hey dad!" She says while hugging him. He smiles and the medium sized girl in his arms.

"Hey I'm sorry about what happened with Jake." He says quietly, her smile evaporates.

"I should have seen it coming though… he was so distant. And I went to go check his room when I got back and you want to know what I found… I found 37 books hidden in every crack and corner in his room." I feel pain looking at her hurt like that. Four just hugs her even more.

"Honey I have to go… see you on visiting day okay." He says while stroking her hair. She nods. When he leaves I get up.

"Okay initiates we are gonna go on a field trip." The dauntless-born hoot and holler, the transfers look slightly confused and scared. I just shake my head and walk out of the cafeteria.


	5. AN

**AN:**

**Sorry guys i wont be able to update for a while for some personal matters hope you understand**

**~JunexDay forever**


End file.
